


The War is Closer Than You Think

by redlipstickkisses



Series: Poems by Kai [4]
Category: Number the Stars - Lois Lowry, Original Work
Genre: Concentration Camps, Current Events, Death, Gen, Off screen, Poetry, This feels relevant again, War, Written for a Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlipstickkisses/pseuds/redlipstickkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is no longer far away</p>
<p>But did you notice before it was too late?</p>
<p>The war is always closer than you think</p>
            </blockquote>





	The War is Closer Than You Think

Hopeful, joyful, free

Nothing can harm you

The war is far away

 

Missing and returned

Serious and scared

Harmed and armed

With a warning no one heads

 

(They say they're mad)

 

Soldiers in the city

Soldiers in the homes

Appearing harmless but are truly poisonous

 

(Appearances are deceiving)

 

People contained 

People separated

Forced into sub-humanity 

Still they say 

The war is far away

 

Taken from their lives

The sun is hot and merciless

Families ripped apart 

To meet in another land

 

The stink

Of flesh and smoke

Gunpowder and blood

Ashes and bone

Death and tears

 

The war is no longer far away

But did you notice before it was too late?

 

A pattern repeating over and over

Tangled into strands of life and fate

 

People never look back and see

So they never learn

No matter what you say

Or what hopeful song you sing

The war is closer than you think

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago but decided to post it because with the upcoming election it feels relevant. Remember, it didn't start with death camps, it started with a promise to make a country great again.


End file.
